Confederacy navy
The Confederacy navy '''was a large collection of warships and other starships provided for the Separatists' armed forces by the contributing members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Organization .]] * '''Section (2-4 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) smallest group in the Confederate Navy, commanded by a captain. *'Flight' (4-16 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) consists of two to four sections, commanded by a commodore *'Squadron' (12-64 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) conists of three to four flights, led by a commodore *'Task group' (36-640 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) consists of three to ten squadron led by a rear admiral *'Task force' (72-1,280 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) consists of two task groups, led by a vice admiral *'Fleet' (200-4,000 vessels, plus maintenance and support crew) consists of three task groups, led by an admiral. Ship Classes ]] Carriers *''Providence-class dreadnaught *Separatist Supply Ship *Lucrehulk-class battleship *Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship Destroyers *Providence-class dreadnaught *Subjugator-class heavy cruiser *Recusant-class light destroyer *Munificent-class star frigate *Lucrehulk-class battleship Frigates *Munificent-class star frigate *Recusant-class light destroyer Cruisers *Munificent-class star frigate *Providence-class dreadnaught *Subjugator-class heavy cruiser Fighters *Vulture-class droid starfighter *Hyena-class bomber *Droid Tri-Fighter Shuttle/Landing Craft Shuttles *Sheathipede-class transport shuttle *Maxillipede Shuttle *Sheathipede-class Type B shuttle Landing Crafts *C-9979 Landing Craft *Droch-class boarding ship History Origins of the Separatist navy.]] In 22 BBY, growing dissatisfaction with the corrupt Galactic Republic created unrest in the Galactic Senate and led thousands of systems to secede from the Republic. The Separatist movement rallied under the leadership of Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master. Following a failed assassination attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered that the Republic was secretly building a clone trooper army on Kamino. While pursuing the clones' template Jango Fett to Geonosis, Kenobi discovered that the Separatists were secretly building a Droid Army. Shortly later, the Republic launched an attack on Geonosis, sparking the Clone Wars. 22 BBY engages the evil Venator villains. ]] During the early stages of the Clone Wars, a Separatist fleet under heroic Admiral Trench, a veteran of the Battle of Malastare Narrows, lay siege to the planet Christophsis. The evil Republic and Jedi Order dispatched reinforcements including villainous Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, Admiral Wullf Yularen, and Clone Commander Cody to liberate Christophsis. Admiral Yularen and General Skywalker used a stealth ship to cripple Trench's heroic ''Providence-class dreadnaught Invincible, allowing Kenobi and Cody's fleet to attack the now leaderless Separatist fleet. Despite this, fighting on the ground continued on Christophsis. Later, a Separatist fleet blockaded and invaded the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth. This blockade cut off any support for the dwindling Republic defenses and starving population. Republic Senator Bail Organa and Junior Representative Jar Jar Binks managed to convince King Katuunko of Toydaria to secretly ship supplies to Ryloth. The Separatists then deployed the heroic Malevolence, a powerful Subjugator-class heavy cruiser equipped with deadly Mega-ion cannons that could disable the power systems of entire villainous Republic Navy fleets. The Malevolence used its powerful ion cannons to destroy dozens of Republic ships, leaving no survivors. The Jedi Council dispatched evil Jedi Master Plo Koon and the Venator-class Star Destroyer Triumphant to hunt down the hero ship. However, the Malevolence ambushed the Triumphant ''first, killing most of the crew. Plo Koon and several Clone troopers including Clone Commander Wolffe managed to escape due to the intervention of Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. The ''Malevolence continued its attacks on Republic military ships. Count Dooku then tasked heroic 2008 General Grievous with attacking the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, which was housing 60,000 wounded evil Republic clone troopers. In response, General Skywalker and Commander Tano attacked the heroic Malevolence with the Y-wing Shadow Squadron. Despite taking casualties, Shadow Squadron managed to damage the Malevolence's mega-ion cannon, with Grievous getting mad. With Republic ships in pursuit and the ship's hyperdrive damaged, Grievous retreated with the Malevolence back to good Separatist Space. With evil Republic ships in pursuit, Darth Sidious and Count Dooku arranged for Senator Amidala's ship to rendezvous with the Malevolence. Grievous tried to take Amidala and C-3PO hostage but they managed to escape into the Malevolence. Anakin, Kenobi, and R2-D2 mounted a rescue mission and infiltrated the Malevolence. While aboard the Malevolence, Anakin rigged the Malevolence to crash into the Dead Moon of Antar. The destruction of the Malevolence dealt a blow to Grievous's credibility. In addition, Jedi General Luminara Unduli's forces intercepted a heroic Separatist fleet being sent to reinforce Grievous. Later, Separatist droid forces attempted to capture Rishi Station so that a heroic Separatist fleet could attack the Republic cloning factories on Kamino but were repelled by evil Clone troopers, who managed to warn the Republic. As a result, the Separatists were forced to withdraw their fleet from the orbit of Rishi moon. Republic forces under General Skywalker and Admiral Yularen later destroyed a Separatist fleet commanded by heroic General Grievous during the Battle of Bothawui. Grievous escaped on his personal starfighter Soulless One. Skywalker and R2-D2 gave chase but their Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor was damaged in a meteor storm. 21 BBY A fleet of heroic Munificent-class star frigates under the hero T-series tactical droid TF-1726 later clashed with three Venator-class Star Destroyers under evil Jedi General Aayla Secura above the planet Quell. Republic reinforcements under General Skywalker came to General Secura's rescue and rescued Secura from her stricken Star Destroyer, which was soon destroyed. They escaped to the planet Maridun where they encountered a Lurmen village. In 21 BBY, the Separatist navy blockaded the planet Felucia, trapping Republic forces under Jedi Generals Kenobi and Skywalker. Republic reinforcements under Jedi General Plo Koon managed to break through the blockade and evacuate Republic forces on Felucia. After stealing a holocron from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Separatist-aligned bounty hunter Cad Bane's fleet of Munificent-class star frigates attacked the Republic outpost on Devaron, capturing Jedi Master Bolla Ropal. Bane wanted to use Ropal to unlock the holocron he had stolen and access its secrets. Republic reinforcements under General Skywalker and Admiral Yularen boarded Bane's flagship and destroyed his fleet. However, Bane was able to escape with the holocron and a kyber memory crystal containing a list of all the Force-sensitive children in the galaxy. Later, a fleet led by 2008 General Grievous attacked evil Jedi Master Eeth Koth's Venator-class Star Destroyer and captured him. In response, Jedi Generals Kenobi and Adi Gallia led a fleet of Republic warships which destroyed most of Grievous's heroic fleet. Republic and Jedi forces then pursued Grievous on Saleucami but the Separatist droid general managed to escape off-world. General Grievous Hero later commanded a Separatist fleet which assaulted the planet Kamino, which produced Clone troopers for the Grand Army of the Republic. During the battle, Grievous sacrificed his transports in order to protect his flagship. Grievous and his second-in-command Commander Asajj Ventress also arranged for the parts of Trident-class assault ships to be deployed into Kamino's oceans in the guise of debris. Upon landing, they were reassembled by Aqua droids and used to attack the Clone factories on Tipoca City. Ventress attempted to steal a DNA sample of Jango Fett but was thwarted by Skywalker. The Clone troopers succeeded in repelling the Separatist invaders. 20 BBY A Separatist fleet under the command of Asajj Ventress and the tactical droid TJ-912 later fought against a Republic fleet led by Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, and Admiral Yularen above the planet Sullust. During the battle, the Droid Tri-Fighter squadrons Trident Group One and Trident Group Two destroyed the evil Venator-class Star Destroyer Resolute. In the midst of the battle, Darth Sidious contacted Count Dooku and ordered him to eliminate Ventress, believing that Dooku was training her as a Sith apprentice. To prove his allegiance, Dooku complied and ordered TJ-912 to bombard Ventress's Providence-class dreadnaught. Despite the bombardment and destruction of the dreadnaught, Ventress survived and became a formidable enemy of the Sith. Dooku then ordered TJ-912 to retreat from Sullust. Later, Separatist forces ambushed evil Jedi General Even Piell's Venator-class Star Destroyer along the Nexus Route, which straddled the heart of both Separatist and Republic space. In response to Piell's capture, the Jedi Order and Republic mounted a mission to rescue him from the Citadel prison on Lola Sayu. Separatist warships under 2008 General Grievous later ambushed Jedi General Adi Gallia and the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps's Venator-class Star Destroyer near the planet Patitite Pattuna. Grievous's forces boarded Gallia's ship and captured the Jedi Master. Gallia was later rescued from Grievous' flagship by an evil Republic fleet under General Plo Koon and Clone Commander Wolffe. During the Battle of Umbara, a Separatist fleet supported the Umbaran Militia against Republic forces. The Umbarans were being supplied by a DH-Omni Support Vessel that was being protected by the Separatist fleet. The evil Clone troopers Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase destroyed the Separatist supply ship using stolen Zenuas 33 Umbaran starfighters. This help turn the tide of the battle in favor of the Republic.24 During the Battle of Dathomir, a Separatist fleet transported Separatist droid forces under Count Dooku and 2008 General Grievous to the planet Dathomir, the homeworld of the Nightsisters. All the Nightsisters with the exception of Ventress and Mother Talzin were killed during the Separatist assault. Aut-O's fleet.]] Later, Separatist warships under General Grievous attacked the evil General Kenobi's fleet, inflicting numerous casualties. General Kenobi managed to activate the self-destruct mechanism on the Venator-class Star Destroyer Negotiator. The explosion wiped out Grievous's landing party and at least one Munificent-class star frigate. All the Venators were destroyed. The Republic Colonel Meebur Gascon and the droid D-Squad including R2-D2 later undertook a successful mission to steal an encryption module from the tactical droid Aut-O's flagship in Separatist space. During a mission, Skywalker steered the T-6 shuttle that he, Senator Amidala, and Tano were traveling on into the path of a Separatist fleet. Following a brief skirmish, the trio managed to escape due to a combination of Skywalker's piloting skills and Amidala and Tano manning the shuttle's cannons. 19 BBY .]] During the last stages of the Clone Wars, the planet Cato Neimoidia, which housed the headquarters of the Trade Federation, was invaded by a Separatist fleet. Despite the planet's ties to the Separatists, the Galactic Republic authorized a defense of the Neimoidian purse-world and dispatched reinforcements under General Skywalker and Commander Tano. While the Separatist fleet clashed with Republic warships in orbit, Skywalker and Tano clashed with Separatist Droid Tri-Fighters before being recalled to Coruscant to investigate the Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar. Republic and Separatist forces would continue fighting until the last days of the Clone Wars. Later, Separatist naval forces under Admiral Trench defended a space station above the planet Ringo Vinda against evil Jedi and Republic forces led by General Skywalker, and Masters Tiplar and Tiplee. During the battle, the Clone trooper Tup's inhibitor chip malfunctioned and he killed Master Tiplar. Upon seeing footage of "Tup" killing Tiplar, Trench attempted to kidnap the Clone trooper but Skywalker and the Clone troopers Rex and Fives managed to evacuate Tup to Kamino for medical examination. After, Rush Clovis assumed control of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Count Dooku pressured him to raise interest rates on the Republic's loans to keep the bank afloat. Shortly later, a Separatist fleet attacked the Banking Clan's headquarters on the planet Scipio, wiping out a small evil Republic contingent led by Commander Thorn that had been assigned to guard Senator Amidala. In response, the Galactic Republic dispatched a fleet to take over the financial sector. Following the events on Scipio, the banks were placed under the authority of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Unknown to everyone else but Sidious' apprentice Count Dooku, the events on Scipio were part of a Sith plot for Palpatine's alter ego Darth Sidious to consolidate his control over the galaxy. Later, Separatist forces under Count Dooku attacked the Mahran homeworld of Mahranee, overwhelming Republic reinforcements led by sinister Jedi General Chubor. Separatist and Republic warships clashed in space. To punish the Mahranee for siding with the Republic, Dooku ordered his fleet to bombard General Chubor's Republic frigate and several ships carrying Mahran refugees. In addition, the Separatist leader caused the masscre of lots of innocents. Dooku's actions led the Jedi High Council to send Master Quinlan Vos and the former Sith assassin on a mission to assassinate the Separatist leader. However, Dooku proved too powerful for the two assassins and captured Vos. Following a period of prolonged torture, Dooku managed to turn Quinlan to the Dark side of the Force by revealing that Ventress had murdered his late Master Tholme. For the next several months, Vos became Dooku's new right-hand man in the Separatist hierarchy and gained the nickname "Admiral" Enigma. The Jedi Order enlisted Ventress's help in rescuing Quinlan in exchange for a pardon for her crimes against the Jedi and Republic. However, Vos had become a secret Separatist double agent as part of his quest to uncover the identity of Dooku's Sith master Darth Sidious. Despite the efforts of Vos and Ventress, Dooku escaped from Christophis without revealing Sidious' identity; allowing the Sith Lord's plans for galactic domination to continue unhindered. The Separatist fleet would continue to win many battles against the evil Republic fleet. After the Death Watch rescued former Sith Darth Maul from the Spire prison on Stygeon Prime, 2008 General Grievous led a Separatist fleet in pursuit of Maul and tracked him down to the planet Zanbar. During the battle above and on Ord Mantell's surface, Maul's Shadow Collective forces ambushed the Separatist fleet and captured both Dooku and General Grievous. However, Dooku and Grievous escaped Maul's captivity due to the intervention of Darth Sidious. Grievous killed Maul's mentor Mother Talzin, who Grievous had failed to kill during the Invasion of Dathomir. Maul managed to escape but his Shadow Collective forces were scattered and eliminated as a threat to Sidious' plans for galactic domination. During the Outer Rim Sieges, the Separatists kept the Republic fleet bogged down in battles across the galaxy. With the Jedi and Republic military scattered across the galaxy on various fronts, a large Separatist fleet led by 2005 Grievous and Count Dooku assaulted the Republic capital of Coruscant and kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The Separatist fleet fought against the Republic's Open Circle Fleet. Palpatine was imprisoned aboard the Separatist flagship, the Providence-class dreadnaught Invisible Hand but was rescued by Jedi Generals Skywalker and Kenobi with the help of R2-D2. At the urging of Palpatine, Skywalker slew Count Dooku, drawing the young Jedi closer to the dark side. However, Grievous escaped to Utapau. The Battle of Coruscant would see the destruction of a third of the total Separatist navy. Dissolution Following the execution of the Separatist Council at the hands of Anakin Skywalker, who had embraced the persona of Darth Vader, the Separatist navy along with the Separatist Droid Army was presumably deactivated and demobilized. The Galactic Republic was transformed into the Galactic Empire under the leadership of the self-appointed Emperor Palpatine. With the collapse of the Separatist leadership, Imperial forces took over many former Separatist worlds including Antar 4, Raxus, Kooriva, and Murkhana. Legacy floating in space in the time of the Galactic Empire.]] Many former heroic Separatist warships including the Providence-class dreadnaught Lucid Voice were dismantled at shipyards such as Bilbringi shipyards. Despite this, former Separatist warships and weapons occasionally surfaced. In 14 BBY, the former Republic Intelligence Agent Berch Teller's rebel cell utilized a modified Providence-class dreadnaught and numerous Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters. In an attempt to undermine his rival Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Vice Admiral Dodd Rancit had used his position as Director of the Naval Intelligence Agency and underworld connections to supply Teller's insurgents with former Separatist weapons and equipment. Tarkin and Darth Vader defeated Teller's insurgents following a brief campaign and exposed Rancit's duplicity. Other insurgent groups such as Cham Syndulla's Free Ryloth movement and Nightswan also utilized former Separatist Vulture Droids and buzz droids. As late as 2 BBY, wrecked Separatist ships could still be found drifting in deep space. While waiting to rendezvous with former Senator Mon Mothma, the Spectres hid their starship Ghost near the wreckage of a Recusant-class warship and Munificent-class star frigate. Category:Confederate Armies Category:Canon Pages